Dentifrice compositions are well known for dental and oral hygiene care. High carbonate (e.g., >25 wt %) formulation chassis are cost effective for many markets and consumers. Fluoride and its benefits are well known (e.g., helping to prevent tooth decay). Sodium monofluorophosphate as fluoride ion source is also generally a well known way to provide fluoride benefits through dentifrice. However, there is a continuing need to provide dentifrice formulations that maximize available sodium monofluorophosphate, especially as formulations age (e.g., through distribution channels and on shelf).